


Cure

by NickyFox13



Category: Weetzie Bat Series - Francesca Lia Block
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's lonely and misunderstood. Until Dirk shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 10/25/10

Loneliness isn't a problem, it's a battle, it's an obstacle to overcome. Everyone seemed to misunderstand Weetzie, no matter what she did and it caused her imminent isolation. She didn't mind being lonely, that wasn't the problem she faced. Weetzie just yearned for someone to understand her on levels nobody at her school could accomplish.

School changed when Dirk Drake asked for her history notes on a particularly sunny afternoon during some down time. She was all too happy for him to try and decipher her slanted pink glittery writing, with doodles of eyes and colorful squiggles in the margins.

"You sure have interesting notes," Dirk remarked with a smirk. Weetzie laughed nervously in response.

"When class gets boring, I try to make it interesting," she replied.

"I can understand _that_ feeling." With that, Dirk turned on his heel and walked away. Weetzie sighed, both from relief and in happiness that a guy like _Dirk_ would ask for _her_ notes.

* * *

 

Dirk walked solemnly around campus, strumming softly on his guitar when Weetzie approached him.

"So did you understand my notes?" She asked, trying not to have her voice swallowed by nerves poking her throat like needles.

"Mostly. Since the test is in a couple of days, maybe we can set up a day to study over coffee or something," he said, the smoothness of his voice almost like melted chocolate. His voice washed over Weetzie, calming her almost instantly and she smiled in agreement. The seed of loneliness was slowly dying. Instead of studying like they planned, Weetzie and Dirk managed to turn talking about chemistry into a huge, near screaming match over music and movies and what made music overrated. The library Weetzie and Dirk 'studied' in kicked them out almost promptly. She smiled easily around him, striding easily and tried to keep up with his steps.

Sometimes she thinks Dirk is perfect.

* * *

 

Weetzie wonders aloud sometimes, mostly during school while she's tapping her long magenta-pink nails against the bland, brown desktops. She doesn't mean to muse so much half the time, but she does anyway. Her mind settled on Dirk. She knows him as a young man, full of passion and a heart full of gold. She can't understand his emotions, can't read him like an open book like her mother Brandy-Lynne, who spilled every emotion out of her mouth whenever Brandy-Lynne felt something, anything at all. But Weetzie still manages to wonder how the machine inside Dirk's head works, if he's happy (and means it), if he ever felt as lonely as she did or if he ever cried salty blue tears.

"Why haven't I seen you cry?" She asks solemnly. Even if the question was tactless and unnecessary to ask at the moment, Weetzie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Because I haven't had a need to," he responds, and he brings her close. She tries not to analyze his words and actions too much.

* * *

 

Weetzie jumps into Dirk's shiny car, ready for the adventure ahead of her. The seed of loneliness that was planted had been replaced by a blooming red rose of friendship, bright and beautiful against the gleaming sun. Sometimes smiling and being with a close friend is the best way to cure loneliness.


End file.
